Vespian lexicon
The Vespian lexicon is a extensive list of all known words within the Vespian language. It shall serve as a comprehensive dictionary for the Vespian language, providing a reference for any words spoken by the Vespians that one may wish to find. List Native spelling ( )/''Transliteration''/Anglicization/"Definition" A * Adeka, trans. Adeka; "tall tree/forest, woods" * Âdövo, trans. Aduvo; "seed, infant (or unborn child), sapling" * Akī, trans. Aki; "pure, innocent, clean" * Âkītân, trans. Akitan; "chosen, heir, crown prince" * Âku, trans. Aku; "yellow" * Âkzun, trans. Akzun; "wealth, gold, affluence" * Ânka, trans. Anka; "sex, coitus" * Ânkašona, trans. Ankashona; "semen, ejaculate, sex-water" * Ârkân, trans. Arkan; "pillar, bastion, support" * Au-'', trans. Au-; "little lord/duke" * ''Âurek, trans. Aurek; "little lord/duke" * Âxī, trans. Azhi; "valley, lowland, basin" D * Dâk, trans. Dak; "strong, mighty" * Dâk'Dīyon, trans. Dak'Diyon; "hard-body (woman with athletic physique)" * Deka, trans. Deka; "green, fertile, abundant" * Dījeyan, trans. Dijeyan; "sexual petting, foreplay, body-passion" * Dīna, trans. Dena; "lily, flower" * Dīyon, trans. Diyon; "body, person" * Dīyonī, trans. Diyoni; "people, crowd, host" * Dukorī, trans. Dukori; "to mold, subjugate, dominate" * Dâxaka, trans. Dazhaka; "human mace (weapon made from human skull)" E * Ekīn, trans. Ekin; "right (direction)" * Ekīva, trans. Ekiva; "east" * Ekoyu, trans. Ekoyu; "locomotion, vehicle, to be moved" * Ejâda, trans. Ejada; "abundance, harvest, plentiful" * Emân, trans. Eman; "mercy, compassion, pity" * Emâna, trans. Emana; "to give, to tithe" * Erīma, trans. Erima; "grey" * Evoyun, trans. Evoyun; "hello, greetings" * Ezon, trans. Ezon; "brother, comrade, friend" H * Hâk, trans. Hak; "yes, affirmative" * Hâkīyon, trans. Hakiyon; "house, clan, host" * Hâzahun, trans. Hazahun; "honorable path, upbringing, rearing" * Hâzan, trans. Hazan; "honor, honorable" * Hâzaxân, trans. Hazazhan; "honorable lord, viceroy, trusted one" * Hun, trans. Hun; "road, pathway, avenue" * Hunītan, trans. Hunitan; "command, obligation, duty" I * Īnzura, trans. Inzura; "week" * Īokö, trans. Ioku; "offspring, progeny, descendant" * Īon, trans. Ion (also Eon); "beloved, trusted, confide" * Īonâkī, trans. Ionaki; "priest, one to confide in" * Īonīkon, trans. Ionikon; "beloved haven, haven of trust" * Īxa, trans. Izha; "peace, quiet, calm" * Īxon, trans. Izhon; "death, silence" * Īxovâka, trans. Izhovaka; "death tattoo, mark of death, death's mark" K * Kâma, trans. Kama; "plains, expanse, region" * Kâr, trans. Kar; "bulwark, stronghold" * Kârī, trans. Kari; "bride, wife, supporter/to shore up" * Kâra, trans. Kara; "fortress, refuge, citadel/city" * Katâr, trans. Katar; "sword, blade, cutlass" * Kâxa, trans. Kazha; "blue" * Kon, trans. Kon; "island, isle, haven" * Kona, trans. Kona; "cloud, aloof, haughty" * Kovīna, trans. Kovina; "divine spirit, avatar, deity" * Kozura, trans. Kozura; "month" J * Jâdeyân, trans. Jadeyan; "masturbation, hand-passion" * Jâdo, trans. Jado; "fist, hand" * Jâzura, trans. Jazura; "hour" * Jeyân, trans. Jeyan; "love, affection, admiration" * Jīvâk, trans. Jivak; "fire, passion, excite" * Jīvâkon, trans. Jivakon; "life, energy, vigor" * Jīvâyo, trans. Jivayo; "murder, kill, slay" * Jora, trans. Jora; "age, moment, period" M * Mâr, trans. Mar; "land, ground, terrain" * Mârīn, trans. Marin; "fief, domain, province" * Mâva, trans. Mava; "sister, female friend" * Mīmī, trans. Memi; "mom, mommy" (informal/affectionate) * Mīmīn, trans. Memin; "mother" (formal/respectful) * Mīzura, trans. Mizura; "minute" N * Nâhīn, trans. Nahin; "drink, to thirst, to swallow" * Nâma, trans. Nama; "tongue" * Namânka, trans. Namanka; "tongue-sex, fellatio/cunnilingus" * Nejâta, trans. Nejata; "gun, shooter, rifle" * Nīva, trans. Niva; "barren, empty, desolate" * Nora, trans. Nora; "horse, stallion, helicopter" O * Oânkö, trans. Oanku; "child-sex" * Okö, trans. Oku; "youth, child" * Oköjeyân, trans. Okujeyan; "child love, love of children, pedophilia" * Okömârī, trans. Okumari "commoner, citizen, subject" * Onâvo, trans. Onavo; "to know, acknowledge, understand" * Ova, trans. Ova; "see, around, sight" * Ovaxân, trans. Ovazhan; "inquisitor" * Ovīka, trans. Oveka; "fate, future, the unknown" * Oya, trans. Oya (also Oyo); "pearl, precious, prince/princess" R * Râvan, trans. Ravan; "prayer, supplication, petition" * Râya, trans. Raya; "era, generation" * Rīza, trans. Riza; "morning, beginning" * Rodân, trans. Rodan; "consume, destroy, to feed (eat)" * Rön, trans. Run; "name" * Rukīda, trans. Rukida; "spear, pierce, puncture" * Ruja, trans. Ruja; "red" S * Sâvek, trans. Savek; "little, small, insignificant" * Sâxo, trans. Sazho; "south, entrenched, loyal" * Sezura, trans. Sezura; "second" * Suna, trans. Suna; "fog, mist, haze" * Šan, trans. Shan; "silver, noble (verb)" * Ševa, trans. Sheva; "storm, thunder, noisy" * Šīdo, trans. Shido; "attractive, cute, sweet" * Šīka, trans. Shika; "silver, honesty" * Šohun, trans. Shohun; "river, stream, water-path" * Šona, trans. Shona; "water" * Šonâkon, trans. Shonakon; "lake, island of water" * Šovīk, trans. Shovik; "swift, strike" T * Tajâīvâšo, trans. Tajivasho; "holy entertainment, holy performance" * Tâkīn, trans. Takin; "holy, sacred, hallowed" * Tâyohun, trans. Tayohun; "holy law, sacred decree, 'Law of the Gods'" * Tâšona, trans. Tashona; "ocean, great water" * Tâvoyân, trans. Tavoyan; "supreme terror, land destroyer, main battle tank (common)" * Tâ'Xâdak, trans. Ta'Zhadak; "supreme mighty one" * Tâ'Xâxan, trans. Ta'Zhazhan; "supreme father/patriarch" * Tâ-'', trans. Ta-; "supreme, highest, greatest" * ''Tâna, trans. Tana; "book, manuscript, codex" * Tâza, trans. Taza; "order, structure, to arrange" * Tâzen, trans. Tazen; "supreme one/emperor" * Tâzenkâr, trans. Tazenkar; "emperor's stronghold/palace" * Tâzoya, trans. Tazoya; "complete, absolute, final" * Tâzura, trans. Tazura; "year" * Turân, trans. Turan; "sand, soil, strength" U * Uka, trans. Uka; "square, court, assembly place" * Udoka, trans. Udoka; "hunt, stalk" * Uvâdīyo, trans. Uvadiyo; "family, sacred body" * Uvoka, trans. Uvoka; "union, marriage, sacred bond" V * Vâk, trans. Vak; "war, warfare" * Vâka, trans. Vaka; "sign, standard, insignia" * Vâkomâr, trans. Vâkomar; "battlefield" * Vâkorân, trans. Vakoran; "warrior" * Vâkorânī, trans. Vakorani; "warriors" * Vâkörī, trans. Vakuri; "campaign, battle, struggle" * Vâjan, trans. Vajan; "guardian, custodian, overseer" * Veka, trans. Veka; "west" * Vekīn, trans. Vekin; "left (direction)" * Veskīya, trans. Veskiya; "shadows, darkness, mystery" * Vīna, trans. Vina; "spirit, soul, essence" * Voyân, trans. Voyan; "fear, terror" * Voyânka, trans. Voyanka; "rape, fornicate, violate" * Voyâvī, trans. Voyavi; "monster, beast, animal" X * Xâ-'', trans. Zha-; "lord, high one" * ''Xâdak, trans. Zhadak; "great mighty one/general" * Xâhon, trans. Zhahon; "complete, all, everything" * Xânī, trans. Zhani; "white, evil, impure" * Xânīn, trans. Zhanin; "forbidden, sinful, obscene" * Xânīxo, trans. Zhanizho; "sin, corruption, impurity" * Xântâna, trans. Zhantana; "holy book, 'Book of Faith'" * Xâruk, trans. Zharuk; "lord, great one/prince" * Xârukon, trans. Zharukon; "zharukdom, 'refuge of the zharuk'" * Xâukono, trans. Zhaukono; "endless, infinity, 'God Alone Knows'" * Xâutakâr, trans. Zhautakar; lit. "supreme one stronghold/Stronghold of God" * Xâutâkī, trans. Zhautaki; "godly purity, divine purification, blessed cleansing" * Xâutan, trans. Zhautan; "God/Supreme Lord, 'The One Above All Without Limitations'" * Xâxa, trans. Zhazha; "dad, daddy" (informal/affectionate) * Xâxan, trans. Zhazhan; "father" (formal/respectful) * Xekâra, trans. Zhekara; "place of worship, holy refuge/bulwark, citadel of faith" * Xīânī, trans. Zheani; "faith, religion, dogma" * Xīvon, trans. Zhevon; "star, sun" * Xona, trans. Zhona; "black, darkness" Y * Yâd, trans. Yad; "no, negative" * Yâda, trans. Yada; "bad, wrong, incorrect" * Yâhuya, trans. Yahuya; "bird, flying creature" * Yân, trans. Yan; "TBD" * Yâzur, trans. Yazur; "responsible, accountable, overseer" * Yâvīn, trans. Yavin; "sky, heavens, high places" * Yâzan, trans. Yazan; "ziggurat, pyramid, 'sky mountain'" * Yâzura, trans. Yazura; "day" * Yohun, trans. Yohun; "law, regulation, pathway/avenue of justice" * Yon, trans. Yon; "justice, equity, fairness" * Yonâkörī, trans. Yonakuri; "trial, test, ordeal" Z * Zâka, trans. Zaka; "blood, red, crimson" * Zakâna, trans. Zakana; "blood debt, deficit" * Zân, trans. Zan; "mountain, crag, highland" * Zova, trans. Zova; "moon, wisdom, shepherd" * Zura, trans. Zura; "time, period, duration" Category:Vespia